toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dingo Clan
Welcome to Dingo Clan, i'm Dingo, the leader of Dingo Clan. It's a pleasure to meet you! If you want to be a member this clan, meet me in any district. But you can mostly meet me in Toon Valley or others. I have only one Dingo left which is Funny Dingo... I'm not sure if she's still active, I miss her alot... But here's our history of Dingo Clan and information! (Note : Funny Dingo replied that she'll come back, so... we'll be okay now!) The Founding History Of Dingo Clan This clan started in March 24th 2011, where I originally went to Toon Valley and advertised toons to be a part of Dingo Clan, but it was unsuccessful until there was a poodle named Lola, she wanted to join my clan and i accepted her as my first member of the clan, I'm proud to have her as my best friend, then I recruited other dingos for my clan... But most of them quit/deleted their toons because they don't have time to train themselves, Funny and I started to advertise for toons to make their own Dingos, some accepted the offer, but some declined because it was not as popular as other clans like Leaf or Chihuahua Clan. We've trained and completed tasks as a group together, we were like a family, just like sisters. Never arguing with each other and getting along often. But now she disappeared a bit... I felt really upset and heartbroken, then I saw posers of my clan while I was gone, I tried to stop them, but they claimed Dingo Clan as theirs. I should really stand up to them for Funny Dingo, because it was too late, life was like a rollercoaster... It felt like a friendzone, I was left with one choice, to get revenge on them, as I rose up... I can stop them from taking over my clan, so now they disappeared and I revived my clan again. I will continue the clan and keep advertising until the clan becomes really famous like others, I will get higher laff and more members, and we will unite to justice as one! Dingos Of The World Unite! That's all of the history of Dingo Clan, there will be more to this later if I come active once more! Warning To Dingo Clan Posers Here's a warning to fakers of my clan, I will tell you to delete your toon and claim it's my clan, and i originally made it because i'm the original owner of this clan, if you don't. You will face the coincidences of me, we will hunt you down and follow you until your gone forever. List Of Members In Dingo Clan Funny Dingo 2011-Present (Status : Active) She was originally Lola Poodle until she joined Dingo Clan, which she changed as known as Funny Dingo, she is the helper and member of the clan, she has 41 laff since I allowed her to have higher laff than me. We had a long relationship and friendship together which is our history. But she mysteriously disappeared offline when I was gone for a long time, she is pretty upset and wondered why I was gone. We have always chatted together online, but after that... I quit, and told her i'll be back next year... But if I didn't make it, I might give her a full leadership of the clan so we can have two leaders of Dingo Clan, so now that the Fake Dingo Clan is gone, we will rest in peace! We'll be back and you'll know it! Dingo Clan Districts Coming Soon! What Other Toontown Servers We're On Toontown House Toontown Infinite Toontown Rewritten List Of Inactive Dingos Cool Dingo Famous Dingo Note : If you see both of these Dingos online, please tell me! Memories Of Dingo Clan